headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine 1
| next = ''Wolverine'' #2 }} "I'm Wolverine" is the first issue of the four-issue ''Wolverine'' limited series published by Marvel Comics. It is the first title to spotlight the titular anti-hero Wolverine. The issue was written by Chris Claremont with interior artwork and cover artwork provided by Frank Miller. Finished art, inks and cover embellishment were provided by Joe Rubinstein. The issue was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The series was edited by Louise Jones. This issue shipped with a September, 1982 cover-date and a cover price of 60 cents per issue (US). Appearances * Wolverine, James Howlett * Asano Kimura * Mariko Yashida * Yukio * Shingen Harada * Noburu-Hideki * Unnamed Canadian hunter * Patrons at Josie's Bar & Grill * The Hand * Yakuza * Bears * Dogs * Humans * Mutants * Canada :* Alberta :* Canadian Rockies ::* Josie's Bar & Grill * Japan :* Miyagi Prefecture :* Agarashima :* Ousanmyaku :* Tokyo * Masamune blade * Bokken * Trans-Atlantic airplane * Accelerated healing * Claws * Primal instinct Notes & Trivia * The events of this series take place between issues #171-172 of ''Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 1. * Elements of this storyline were adapted into the 2013 feature film, The Wolverine. * Wolverine mentions in this issue that he is aware of the identity of his father. However, future stories would show that Wolverine has no true memory of his past, and any memories he does possess are fabrications manufactured by the Shiva Program of the Weapon X facility. * First appearance of Asano Kimura. He appears next in ''Wolverine'' #2. * First appearance of Shingen Harada. He appears next in ''Wolverine'' #2. * First appearance of Noburu-Hideki. He appears next in ''Wolverine'' #2. * First appearance of Yukio. Her name is revealed in ''Wolverine'' #2. * First appearance of Ousanmyaku - the family stronghold of Clan Yashida. It is not named until the ''Kitty Pryde & Wolverine'' limited series in 1985. * Mariko Yashida appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #143. Following this series, she appears next in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #172. * This issue introduces Wolverine's famous catch phrase, "I'm the best there is at what I do". Variations of this phrase have popped up in dozens of Wolverine-related material including the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Writer Chris Claremont likes attaching notable tropes to his characters and they usually appear with great regularity. The catch phrase has also been adopted by professional wrestler Chris Jericho who employed it during one of his "heel" phases in the late 2000s and early 2010s. * Gaijin is the Japanese word for "outsider". * Giri is the Japanese word for "duty". * Nippon is the name of Japan to the Japanese people. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Wolverine (HC) * Wolverine (TPB) * Wolverine Omnibus 1 * Best of Wolverine 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * Wolverine, Volume 1 #1 at MDP * * * Category:Wolverine Vol 1 Category:1982/Comic issues Category:September, 1982/Comic issues